La diva y el rey
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: El mundo de los mortales estaba tan podrido y muerto ya, que nunca pensó que una voz tan preciosa pudiera salir de aquella obscuridad e iluminar un futuro para ambos, dos almas solitarias.


"**La diva y el rey"**

* * *

**Resumen:** El mundo de los mortales estaba tan podrido y muerto ya, que nunca pensó que una voz tan preciosa pudiera salir de aquella obscuridad e iluminar un futuro para ambos, dos almas solitarias.

**Disclairme: **Ni Labyrinth ni Repo! The genetic opera, me pertenecen.

_Fanfic dedicado a mi querido Moores, que le encantan estas dos películas y yo sólo busque la manera de tenerlas juntas, Ich liebe mein Moores ._

* * *

**Capitulo uno: **La salvación de un ave majestuosa.

El mundo humano cada vez lo decepcionaba más, aquél mundo tan hermoso que había sido otorgado a aquellos mortales, ellos mismos los habían destruido sin ningún miramiento.

No es como si le hubiera extrañado cuando los órganos de aquellos seres inferiores habían comenzado a fallar, ellos mismos se lo habían buscado utilizando aquella ciencia que poseían únicamente para destruir.

Todo el mundo estaba lleno de perdición y pecado, pensó irónicamente. A donde quiera que en aquel mundo mirase había corrupción, adicciones, muertes provocadas bajo sus propias manos. Aquel mundo se había podrido sin más, aquel mundo había dejado de ser el que creía en fantasías y había sido tan cómodo y familiar para las criaturas mágicas, que en antaño buscaban proteger a aquellos mortales que creían en ellos, pero que ahora únicamente estaban decepcionados en su propio mundo, buscando callar que alguna vez aquellos humanos fueron los que los hicieron sentir más vivos que nunca.

Lo único que estaba en sus manos, como un rey, un viejo rey de una historia olvidada, como muchas ya, era buscar a aquellos seres puros, aquellos seres que aún no habían sido corrompidos por aquella sociedad, los niños, los bebés recién nacidos, era lo que él buscaba salvar, no podía evitarlo, siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por aquellos seres que se habían condenados a ellos mismos.

Muchas veces los robaba o simplemente los compraba… aquello era lo que más le había sorprendido. En antaño a aquellos seres indefensos sus madres los protegían más que nada en el mundo, porque ellos eran sus mundos, pero ahora no, su mundo era tener nuevos órganos y aquella droga, aquel _Zidrate._

Pensaba que ningún humano valía ya la pena, cuando la escuchó a ella, aquella suave voz en medio de una tormenta, cuando estaba salvando a un bebé recién nacido de una prostituta.

Ella cantaba cual pájaro enjaulado, siendo proyectada en aquellas grandes pantallas que, por lo general, mostraban anuncios de nuevos órganos y nuevas formas de pagos. Pero aquella noche estaba ella, aquella mujer que cantaba de una forma tan divina, como cualquier fey envidiaría.

Aquella noche, envuelto él con una capucha, con el bebé contra sus brazos, se había quedado embelesado observando cómo se movía en aquella pantalla, como su voz parecía detener el tiempo, parecía revivir los viejos días de aquel mundo.

Recordó haberle preguntado — pagado — a una de las tantas prostitutas y drogadictos que andaban en las calles, el nombre de aquella mujer. Aquella mujer conocida como Blind Magg.

Desde aquella noche había asistido al teatro donde ella presentaba sus espectáculos. Aquel lugar lleno de gente extravagante, que intentaba imitar a la realeza y nobleza de antaño, pero que nunca podrían hacerlo, porque en aquella sociedad no quedaba nada de noble.

Siempre se deleitaba escuchando la voz de aquella mujer, que parecía casi un ángel moviéndose en el escenario mientras hacía su espectáculo, y aquella noche no sería la excepción.

Se había acomodado en una de las butacas de primera fila, esperando verla, esperando ver a Blind Magg, cuando escuchó como la presentaban.

La vio salir a escena, estando colgando, como si volase como un pájaro, con un corsé de cuero negro, con plumas, asemejándose al pelaje de un ave, en sus senos y como falda. Sus extraños ojos, que según pensó aquel viejo rey, eran lo único que no eran de ella, pero que a la vez le pertenecían más que a ninguno.

Ella comenzó a cantar y él embelesado comenzó a escuchar aquella canción, esa que había conocido hace tiempo.

_Tanto tempo fa,  
Un uccello fatale di nome,  
Chromaggia,  
Incrociò in volo la freccia di un,  
Arciere,  
Lungo le coste di lava,  
Per anni, pensando di essere,  
Inseguita,  
Scappò dalla freccia,_

_Chromaggia, Chromaggia,  
Perché non affronti il pericolo?  
La freccia era legata all'ala,  
E lei volva per liberarsene,_

_Tirando la freccia,  
Altri son ferriti per mia colpa,  
Mia colpa,_

_Giú! Verso la bocca del diavolo!  
__La sua freccia, I miei occhi…_

Se iba a levantar a aplaudirle de pie, como siempre lo hacía, pero ella siguió cantando y él supo que algo estaba mal, puesto que aquella canción terminaba ahí, sin más.

_Chromaggia, come take these eyes!...  
I would rather be blind!..._

Un jadeo murió ahogado en sus labios al ver como ella clavaba aquellas uñas, que se asemejaban a unas garras, en sus ojos metálicos, sacándoselos sin más, poniendo un gesto de alivió cuando vio como cortaban aquella soga que la sostenía.

Sin pensarlo siquiera hizo que el tiempo se detuviera cuando ella estaba a punto de caer en aquellas rejas, que eran la escenografía, tomándola entre sus brazos, desapareciendo de aquel teatro, dejando únicamente una ilusión creada por su magia para que todos creyeran que Blind Magg había muerto, pero él no dejaría que pasara, pensó sin notarlo, apareciendo en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, apareciéndose en su reino.


End file.
